The present invention relates to a tool for installing stator vanes in a turbine engine and a method of using same.
Turbine engines are typically formed by stacking rotor and stator vane assemblies one on top of another and by attaching the stator vanes to an engine case. Newer engines utilize a one-piece engine case rather than the previous split-case design. This has resulted in a blind operation during the attachment of the stator vanes to the engine case which can impact how well the stator vanes are attached to the engine case. It is important that the stator vanes be held tightly against the case during installation to prevent unwanted vibration during engine operation. Prior tools which have been used to install the stator vanes can not be used with the one-piece engine case. Thus, there is a need for an installation tool which will help insure the proper installation of stator vanes in a one-piece engine case.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an installation tool which can be used to properly position stator vanes for attachment to an engine case.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for installing stator vanes in an engine case.
The foregoing objects are attained by the installation tool and the method of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a pneumatic press vane lift installation tool is described. The tool is formed by two inflatable, semi-circular tubes which are placed between a rotor assembly and a stator vane assembly during the installation of the stator vane assembly. The tubes are each positioned adjacent an inner end of the stator vanes in the vane assembly and are inflated to apply a lifting force to the vanes. While being supported in this manner, the vanes are attached to the engine case.
The method for installing stator vanes in accordance with the present invention broadly comprises installing a first rotor assembly within a case, placing a first inflatable tool over a portion of the first rotor assembly, positioning a first vane array having at least one vane on a surface of the tool; inflating the tool so that a portion of each vane in the first vane array is loaded against the case, and connecting each vane in the first vane array to the case.
Other details of the installation tool and the method of the present invention, as well as other objects and advantages attendant thereto, are set forth in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals depict like elements.